1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to edible compositions that provide an individual with an energy burst when consumed.
2. Background Art
Energy drinks are beverages that provide an individual with an energy surge that lasts for a variable period of time. Coffee, which is perhaps the best known energy drink, derives most of its energy enhancing properties from caffeine. Recently, there has been an increase in the number of soft drinks that also provide an energy boost that is equal to or superior to coffee. In addition, such energy drinks may also include sugar which also provides a transient increase in an individual's perceived energy levels.
Many different formulations for energy drinks exist. However, not all existing formulations are palatable to all consumers. Some of the prior art formulations possess an unpleasant taste due to the constituents. Other formulations fail to provide a sufficient energy burst. Moreover, consumers continually desire unique and healthy formulations.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved edible compositions for providing an individual with a perceived energy boost.